


Doubt thou the stars are fire

by nerdythingsinmycorner



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Subspace, Tattoos, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythingsinmycorner/pseuds/nerdythingsinmycorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy gets a little carried away with the harmless flirting on a night out and Connor decides it's time to remind his twin exactly who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt thou the stars are fire

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to my Murphy MacManus RP Blog on Tumblr (aequitasxmoybrat). Contains some Gaelic.   
> Mianach - Mine.  
> Mo domhan - My world.   
> Is brea liom tu. - I love you.   
> Is breá liom tú ró. - I love you too.  
> Anamchara - Soulmate.

They’d had a long night at Doc’s pub, a rare night where there had been actual pretty girls at their local. He’d had fun flirting, for most of the night but one girl had become persistent and he’d as always been too shy and polite to shove her off when she’d chosen to hang all over him. Finally he’d managed to get away from her and made it to the bar only to find out that his twin had left some time while he’d been occupied and according to Doc, he’d been pissed. Frowning, Murphy had walked home, a touch unsteady on his feet without his twin to lean on as they went.

 

It took too long to get into the flat but eventually he managed it and wobbled up the stairs and into the living room. Spotting his twin he grinned, wide and happy, he’d missed him while they were apart, even though it was just the length of the pub separating them before Connor had left. He barely had a chance to register the utterly furious look on his brother’s face before he was being shoved into the wall by his growling twin. He automatically wrapped his legs around Connor’s waist, about to make a laughing comment. It was cut off before he could make it though when Connor sunk his teeth into the tattoo on his neck. He gave a wanton cry, going blindingly hard the second he felt the teeth really sink in. Tangling his fingers into his twin’s hair, he held him against his neck, moaning wildly.

 

Then Connor was letting go of the bite and growling out, “You’re mine.”

Murphy dropped his head forward to look him in the eyes as he answered, “Aye, m’yers, only yers.”

 

Hands pulled his legs from around his twin’s waist and he took his own weight once more as Connor pressed his fingertips to his mouth and ordered, “Yer gonna do everythin’ I say wi’out arguin’. I don’ wan’ ye talkin’, jus’ wanna hear yer noises, hear ye beg an’ say me name.”

 

He moaned his agreement, sucking Connor’s inked finger into his mouth and dropping gracelessly to his knees, eyes fixed on his twin’s face.

 

“Aye, tha’s wha’ I wan’ t’see.” Connor moaned out, curling the finger in his twin’s mouth. Seeing his twin on his knees so easy for him was a power trip, knowing he wanted to be there was even better. He’d been so mad seeing Murphy grinning and flirting with the woman that had been all over him. Jealousy was not new to him, nor was the possessiveness he felt over his twin, but it had overwhelmed him this night and he’d had to leave before he did something he regretted. He’d sat in the flat and fumed; until he had come up with this plan to remind Murphy who he belonged to. Murphy’s mouth on his inked finger was a weakness his twin knew how to exploit but he wasn’t going to let it get in the way tonight and he pulled it free. Murphy shivered at the obscene noise that the finger leaving his sucking mouth caused. He waited, patient only when his everything took charge like this, for the orders he knew would come and he wasn’t disappointed when Connor spoke once more.

 

“On your feet and into the bedroom. Kneel at the end of the bed and wait for me. Don’t get undressed, just wait for me.”

 

Moaning, he rose and did as he was ordered, already slipping into the mindset only Connor could bring out in him. He settled into place, the passage of time irrelevant even as the anticipation built. Hands on his thighs and eyes closed, he ignored the noise of Connor moving around, not wanting to spoil the surprise of Connor’s plan.

As soon as Murphy was gone, Connor snapped into motion. He lifted the armchair he had been sat in before and took it into the bedroom, placing it kitty corner to the bed with enough space between them to move freely. He removed his belt and boots, and then bent to take Murphy’s rosary and set it and his own in their customary spot. Finally, he sat in the chair and spoke again, “Look at me, Murphy.”

 

He’d been so good, hadn’t even moved when Connor removed his rosary and when he opened his eyes and lifted them to fix on Connor, he knew his pride was shining in lust-blown eyes. He licked at his bottom lip, swallowing hard at the sight his twin made, sprawled out in the chair, thighs spread wide, already hard in his jeans and with the wicked smirk that said he knew exactly what he was going to do to Murphy. It made the darker of the pair whine out his need. The blond let out a low wicked chuckle, pleased by how worked up his twin was, and quirked his inked finger to indicate his wants. Murphy crawled forward, settling into place between Connor’s thighs. The hand that settled in his hair and rubbed made him purr at the attention.

“You’re so gone righ’ now, ain’ ye. Ye love t’is. Love me tellin’ ye wha’ t’do. Ye ge’ all plian’ on me.” He got a pleased wanting hum in reply and Murphy turning his head to mouth sloppily at his hand.

 

“I wan’ ye naked, mianach, go slow fer me, make I’ good.” He ordered in a low growl.

 

He watched as Murphy rose and peeled his shirt up and off slowly, following orders perfectly as he was prone to when Connor got into these moods. Once it had dropped, Murphy turned and bent at the waist to tug the knots from his boot laces. He straightened to kick them off and turned to remove his belt and lean down once more to get rid of his socks. A small smile danced on his lips as he twitched his hips side to side and tugged the buttons open one by one. The denim slid down with each twitch, instead of pushing the jeans down, he slipped his hand into them and dropped his head back with a moan. Connor watched for a moment, enjoyed the sight and thought about adapting his plan, decided on later for that. He snapped out a hand to grab his twin’s wrist, “Not yet, ye have a task t’finish performin’.” He reminded. Murphy nodded and he released his wrist. With a reluctant whine, Murphy pushed down his jeans, kicking them off impatiently. Tutting lightly, Connor pointed to the floor between his knees and wasn’t surprised when Murphy dropped straight down there.

 

“Gonna put tha’ mout’ o’yers t’good use now, aye? Wan’ ye t’suck me so sweet, no usin’ ye hands. An’ no chokin’ yeself wi’it. This ain’ fer ye, s’fer me.”

 

Murphy let out a groan at the words, gripping his own thighs as he leant forward and tugged the fly open with his teeth. He nosed into the space and used his mouth to pull him out. Connor was silent, knowing that Murphy liked to hear him and not wanting to give him the satisfaction this early in the night. This was about proving that Murphy belonged to him not that he belonged to Murphy. He curved a hand around the back of his twin’s skull as the darker sucked him down. Murphy didn’t bother with teasing, just set up a steady rhythm of sucking as he took in more of Connor and flickering tongue and grazing teeth as his head rose, happy greedy noises vibrating around him. When Connor could no longer take it silently, he tightened his grip in Murphy’s hair and used it pull him off, being gifted with a wild moan. He used the grip to tug Murphy into his lap, running his eyes over his naked twin. The heavy gaze made Murphy shiver hard and with a smug grin, he tugged him into a messy open-mouthed kiss. When he had a moaning twin rocking into him mindlessly, he pulled away and tugged his head to the side to bite down on his tattoo again. The groan he got was exactly what he wanted to hear and he grabbed Murphy’s hand to wrap around it around his twin’s dick. He pulled back enough to order, “Ge’ yerself off fer me, Mianach.” He pressed their foreheads together so he could see down between them, to watch his twin jerk off. Murphy whimpered at the thought but began to drag his hand along his length, hips hitching into the movement. He gave up on holding back his noises, moaning interspersed with Connor’s name, and a handful of endearments in the languages they knew. As he got closer to the edge, his voice became hitching and ragged, pleading. All it took for Connor to get what he wanted was a sharp hard tug of the hair in his grip and with a cry Murphy released over his fist and Connor’s stomach. “Clean us.” Was the pleased rumbled order that brought Murphy’s hand to his own mouth, licking and sucking until it was clean, then not caring about the pulling of his hair, he slid down to his knees to mouth and lick at the planes of his twin’s stomach, cleaning it of his own release. Connor arched into the mouth, pressing Murphy closer to him until he was clean then he tugged him back to curl down and lick the taste from his mouth. He pulled back and waited for Murphy to pull his eyes open so they could look at each other for a long moment, both of them enjoying seeing the lust and love that darkened their matching blue eyes.

 

“On t’bed on ye back, an’ spread ye legs wide. M’gonna fuck ye wit’ me fingers ‘til ye beg fer me t’fuck ye.” He growled out, letting go so Murphy could obey him. As Murphy spread himself out, arms raised and loosely crossed at the wrists above his head, legs wide and eyes staring blankly at the ceiling, he wasn’t thinking anymore, completely lost to everything but Connor and his orders and the sensations he was causing. He’d come just bare minutes before but he was already showing the signs of fresh arousal, helpless to stop it. Connor rose, made a detour to the bedside table to retrieve the lube and settled on his knees between his twin’s thighs. This was the best use of the rigid control he’d cultivated over the years and even though he knew eventually he’d snap, he also knew Murphy was the only one able to make him snap and that thought comforted him whenever he was riled up for less enjoyable reasons. Now he slicked up his fingers and teased at his twin’s entrance, waiting for the strangled curse he was soon gifted with before he slid in with two fingers and not allowing Murphy time to adjust or react, began preparing him in smooth motions designed to drive his twin out of his mind and straight to begging. He got the noises he wanted, dripping freely from his twin’s lips but not the words, not yet and he resolved to change that. Murphy tangled his hands in the pillow beneath them, dug his feet into the mattress and moved into the twisting and spreading, his whole body getting into it. Connor added a third finger with a slightly sadistic grin, he was going to get what he wanted and he was going to do it how he wanted not in the easy way he could. The second the first pleading, “Connor, please,” fell from his twin’s lips, he leant down and bit at Murphy’s hipbone hard enough to leave a bruise that would take at least a week to heal. He shifted his mouth in a slow drag and bit down again. He continued that pattern as his brother begged, the broken mix of languages and endearments music to his ears. He wanted enough marks on his twin’s skin to leave him with reminders of his place, of exactly who he belonged to, that he wouldn’t be able to flirt with anyone or even move without knowing he was Connor’s. Murphy’s voice was desperate and hoarse by the time Connor lifted his mouth from his collarbone, his chest littered with overlapping bite marks all of which would bruise.

“Gonna fuck ye blind, mo domhan.” He growled, slicking himself with his free hand as he shifted into place and pulled his fingers free. Holding himself with one hand and his twin’s hip with the other, he rubbed against the slick hole until he got eyes dragging open and a desperate Gaelic please before he slid in fast and hard. Murphy yelled at the thrust, eyes rolling back into his head as he arched so hard off the bed that his spine cracked loud enough to hear and he wrapped his legs around Connor’s waist. The blond placed one hand on Murphy’s wrists and the other on his throat, leaning his weight on them as he growled, “Don’ come,” and began to thrust in long slow thrusts that would drive them both crazy. The words echoed in Murphy’s head and he needed no further restraint to keep him hovering on the edge until he was given permission, though it didn’t keep him from begging or from moaning, whining and whimpering out his need. The weight of the hand at his throat, bearing down with each thrust, hard enough to bruise and to stop his breath was glorious, sending him further and further into the headspace Connor had dropped him into, winding everything tighter.

 

Connor slowly let his control go, thrusting harder and faster and leaning harder on his hands until he was right on the edge and wanting Murphy to react with movement as well as voice. He shifted his hands to the bed and growled out, “Touch me.”

 

Instantly, Murphy brought his hands up to claw at his twin’s back, not even a thought between hearing the order and fulfilling it. He gasped and panted and when Connor leant down to bite at his neck ink, he sunk his own teeth into Connor’s ink. He let go to repeat Connor’s name breathlessly and was rewarded with the order to come. He bit down once more, screaming around the skin as he was thrown over the edge he’d been hanging on. He vaguely heard Connor’s yell of release and felt the sting of teeth breaking his skin as he tasted blood himself. Connor panted as he came down from his high but he still had the presence of mind to bury a hand in Murphy’s hair, petting and murmuring praise. He’d dropped Murphy hard and fast this time and he always needed time to come out of it again. He coaxed his twin into unwrapping his legs and turned them on their sides as he hummed, rubbing one hand up and down Murphy’s back and kept petting his hair with the other.

 

“So good, Mianach, jus’ perfec’ fer me. Ye did so good, did everythin’ I asked ye to. So proud o’ye, dear hear’.” He rumbled, brushing his mouth over the darker’s forehead and repeating the praise as he waited for Murphy to come back to awareness.

The praise and gentle touches soothed him during the transition from the headspace to normal and when he got close enough to normal, he purred in response, snuggling into his twin’s chest. He was just a step away from normal headspace needing the last tilt to be normal again when he spoke, “I did good? Did wha’ ye wan’ed?” He asked in a tiny voice, hiding his face and the blush that rose by pressing it into his neck. Connor lifted his head gently to look him straight in the eyes, “No need t’be embarrassed, Mianach. Ye did perfec’, everythin’ I wanted, I promise.” He kissed him gently, soft brushes of lips and flickers of tongue through parted lips until Murphy reacted in the same feather light way. He pulled back and brushed his fingers over Murphy’s cheek, “Is brea liom tu.” He whispered. Murphy gave him a sweet shy smile and replied, “Is breá liom tú ró.”

 

He reached over and grabbed the damp washcloth he’d brought in with the chair at the beginning of the night and carefully cleaned Murphy up, holding him close the whole time. He wiped himself down quickly, tossing the cloth back onto the cabinet and pulled the quilt over them, curling around his twin.

 

“Who’d ye b’long t’Murph?” He asked quietly.

 

Murphy had reveled in the treatment from Connor, loving how loved and safe he felt like this and as Connor settled down, he buried into him. At the quiet words he pressed a hard kiss over his twin’s heart, “B’long t’ye, always have, always will. In life an’ death, anamchara. Ain’ nothin’ gonna change tha’.” He answered, words quiet but firm, heartfelt. He nuzzled his twin’s chest and settled his face into Connor’s neck as he relaxed and let sleep take him. As he dropped off, he felt his twin follow him down and he knew they’d share their dreams this night.


End file.
